


You can see me now

by sycamoretree



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Dwori - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Film Noir, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Stripping, Voyeurism, Week of Orwal, detective Dwalin, journalist Ori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Week of Orwal day 5 with the prompt word 'Lingerie'. The investigation and murder case were over and detective Dwalin Fundin would leave, so Ori had to take his chance before it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can see me now

Ori gathered his courage in the hotel and knocked on the battered door with the sloping 9. A moment passed before the door was opened by detective Fundin.

Ori nearly backed away when he noticed the imposing man’s attire; a burgundy velvet smoking jacket, broad and straight grey trousers that did justice to the thick legs, and oddly enough only black socks without shoes or slippers. Obviously Ori had arrived at a bad time when it was so late that the detective no longer wore his suit.

The detective raised an eyebrow at him.

“Mr. Rison? What are you doing here? I had the impression that you and the rest of this damned town loathed me.”

Ori felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment for his previous behaviour to this man who upheld the law and had investigated a horrendous crime.

“I owe you an apology, detective. I never could have imagined that you had apprehended the right man immediately. The whole town will be safe now, thanks to your brilliant mind, sir.”

Detective Fundin studied Ori for a moment before he lifted the ember drink he had kept behind his back, and took a hearty gulp of it. Ori couldn’t make himself look away from the way detective Fundin’s throat moved when he swallowed, nor the prominent blue tattoo on his hand. But his very foundation was affected by the intense burning in the other man’s eyes.

“Well, if you’ve come all this way for an apology, I feel obligated to invite you in, Mr. Rison.”

The detective stepped away from the door and let Ori close it behind him before the host sat down in a green armchair and bid the other man do the same. Dwalin grunted that he could pour a drink for Ori too, but Ori declined the offer. He wasn’t much of a drinker, and he preferred to keep his sense in this hour.

Dwalin leaned back in the seat and swirled his drink in the glass and hummed with that low voice, “You can rest easy now in your editorial office, Mr. Rison. I’ll board the first train in the morning with an arrested police killer and things will calm down around here soon enough.”

The inevitable departure, yes. The very reason why Ori was here to get his last chance to speak his mind. Ori cleared his throat and rubbed his palms against each other as he summoned confidence before he spoke.

"You may call me Ori, sir."

The larger man inclined his head before he practically purred with kind amusement, "Ori. And my name is Dwalin in this room. I'm off duty, so no titles are required. It's pleasant to have such good company in a battered hotel as this."

Ori felt the blush creep up his cheeks and he dared not meet Dwalin's appreciating gaze when he quietly asked, “Tell me, did I imagine all those looks you gave me? How your eyes lingered when the formal inquiries were ended? Be sincere, please.”

A deep sigh was heard in the room.

“It was all real, Ori. But I had a job to do before I could act on my desires to speak to you about more pleasant things.”

Dwalin sounded so glum and sad all of a sudden at remembering their previous encounters. Ori wanted to comfort this complicated man.

“I do understand now in hindsight. And I apologize for the anger I wrongly directed towards your person. I hope you’ll give me another chance at redeeming myself in your eyes, before you leave. I want… things. Things I believe I can only receive from you. That’s why I’m bothering you at this time in the evening.”

“Since it is my last night here, I suppose it would be bad to let your chance to go to waste,” Dwalin murmured and placed the glass on the coaster on the table beside the armchair, and made a motion with his hand while encouraging with a breathless tone, “Come over here then, sweetheart.”

The endearment made Ori warm inside when he crossed the space between them and could for once look down at Dwalin as the other man remained seated. Ori cradled his stubbled cheeks between his hands and lowered his lips to Dwalin’s damp ones.

The liquor left on Dwalin's sensitive skin stung for a moment before Ori lost himself to the sensations of a first kiss with a man like Dwalin. As the kiss fastly turned hungrier, Dwalin groaned contently before draping a hand over Ori's warm nape and guiding him inches away so he could speak.

“Will you stay the night?”

Ori nodded and felt languid like a cat under the attention and touch from this man.

“Good. Then we have plenty of time,” Dwalin stated and jutted his chin towards the rug behind Ori. “Stand over there so I can see you properly. I want to see you shedding your clothes down to your undergarments.”

Ori gasped from desire at the suggestion and there was open admiration on Dwalin’s face that coerced him to finally step back on the rug. Dwalin settled deeper in the armchair, spread his legs comfortably, and reached towards the ashtray on the sidetable where a smoking cigar lay ready to be enjoyed again.

Ori started with his shoes, crouching to the floor and removing them. The rug was very soft against his soles.

He then unbuttoned his black vest he wore indoors and outdoors during the warm months. The vest ended up on the rug below.

While glancing at Dwalin to judge his expression, Ori deftly worked open the fashionable cufflinks on the starched dress shirt and slowly slid the sleeve garters down from his upper arms to his wrists before letting them drop on the rug.

Dwalin kept watching him and smoking his cigar.

Ori began to breathe faster at the increasing exposure in front of the man he wanted. Finally he shed the oxford and folded it carefully to avoid creases as much as possible before laying it down on top of the pile of discarded items on the rug. Ori stood straight then and kept his idle hands by his sides.

Half-naked in his white undershirt with buttons halfway down his chest and sleeves covering his upper arms, Ori was being observed by Dwalin who puffed on the cigar but otherwise didn't react. Ori felt arousal when he realized Dwalin wanted him to continue.

He wriggled free from the tight suspenders over his shoulders and his trousers immediately loosened at the waist.

“You’re a sight, darling,” came a rough comment from the armchair and Ori couldn't hide the happy smile.

He opened the trousers and let them fall to his ankles.

Dwalin released a moan when the sock garters were revealed as they hugged Ori’s calves and kept his black socks up. There: he was only dressed in his unmentionables before this captivating man.

“Does this please you?” Ori whispered hotly and folded his hands over his generous white underwear while looking up through his red fringe.

Dwalin inhaled deeply from the cigar before stubbing it out on the ashtray and untying the ribbon on his smoking jacket.

“Indeed it does. So much that I want you in my bed right now. I suppose you know what will happen there?”

Ori nodded at Dwalin's arched eyebrow. “If I get to have you for one night only, I don’t want to delay the best part of it.”

“You have twenty seconds to get naked and climb into the bed. Then I’m coming for you regardless of your state of undress, Ori,” Dwalin promised hotly and Ori's lashes fluttered down against his cheek in longing.

“I have dreamt of this since I first lay eyes on you, Dwalin,” Ori sighed, anticipating his immenient euphoria as he hurried to discard his undershirt and underwear, but he didn’t have time to remove the garters from his legs.

Dwalin didn’t seem to mind later when he was upon Ori and gave him the pleasure he had yearned for during the whole week but only had now for a few dark hours. In the end, it turned out that this wouldn’t be the only night Ori spent in Dwalin’s warming arms.


End file.
